


Fuck you, Deputy Hale!

by Lizamineliy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Stiles, Confused Stiles Stilinski, Deep Throating, Derek is a deputy, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Human Derek Hale, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Pining Derek, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Top Derek, Versatile Derek, face fucking, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizamineliy/pseuds/Lizamineliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's very close to me, almost too close, like so close that I can smell him. He smells wonderful. Manly. Not too strong. He smells like pine and forest and speed stick deodorant and something else; something familiar. I'm just trying to place it when he leans in and whispers in my ear.</p><p>"Oh stiles you're hilarious." He says. His voice has lowered like 2 octaves, which is surprising cuz it's already pretty deep, and he has this sultry way of blowing a bit too much air of of his words while he's whispering. I immediately shiver and I'm made aware of the fact that I've closed my eyes. I open them and peek to my right. He's grinning at me. Like he knows something I don't and he's going to use it to ruin me..."</p><p>Or the one where Stiles wakes up on his dad's birthday to a full breakfast made by Deputy Derek Hale and some very confusing and wonderful things happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE!!! 
> 
> This is my very first ever written fanfic and I'm kind of nervous about posting because I have never done this before. I absolutely LOVE Sterek, so of course I had to write about them!
> 
> Anyway, this work is NOT BETA'D so please let me know if you find mistakes and I will fix them! 
> 
> I'm excited to start this journey with you all :)

God, I feel so good right now.

It's winter here in the good ole BH. (Beacon Hills, yeah I know it's a lame nickname but hey, It's the best we can do)

My dad doesn't ever keep the heat on for very long so the house has a pretty decent chill to it. Now don't get me wrong, my dad isn't trying to keep the bills down or conserve energy by cutting the heat off, not that there's anything wrong with doing so for those reasons. I've just always gotten WICKED nose bleeds in enclosed temperatures higher than 80 degrees. Sensitive sinuses, I guess.

I don't think much of a chilly house, though. I actually enjoy it. There aren't many things in life better than going to bed in nothing but your trusty pink dinosaur briefs (THEY HAVE PTERODACTYLS SUE ME) when your house is 65 degrees, jumping up into your king sized bed that is covered in soft cream target sheets, taking your grandmas patchy quilt that she made WAY too largely for a 5 year old, and making a human burrito out of yourself until you get lost somewhere between consciousness and dreamland.

But the BEST part of waking up to a chilly home is that time of day (usually 8:30 AM) when the sun hits your window JUST RIGHT. Its beams shine though the small spaces you keep between the blinds and provide a comfortable warmth deep enough to coax you gracefully from your dreams.

Mmmmmmyeahhhh. It's THAT kind of morning.

The first thing I do when I wake this morning is take a huge steadying breath. I can't remember exactly what my dream was about, but I awoke with this longing in my chest. I breathe through my nose and I immediately smell the greasy goodness of bacon. I allow myself a few moments of happiness before I realize what's wrong...

My dad is NOT supposed to be cooking bacon. His cholesterol and blood pressure will thank me when he's not dead at 55.

I guess I should tell you more about my dad. I've mentioned him twice already and you hardly know who he is. Well, firstly, he's awesome! My dad's name is John Stilinski and he is the Sheriff of BH. He looks like a typical white dad to be honest, but he's handsome. Short thinning and gray hair tops his head. His skin is somewhere between Olive and fair. He has contrasting worry lines on his brow and smile lines on his cheeks accompanied by happy crows feet. His eyes are dark blueish brow and he has a dazzling white smile. He's 6 ft tall and sturdy-bodied. He has a dependable look about him and a gaze that can penetrate so deep that you have no choice but to show him who you truly are.

I love him. He's a hero in my book and I have no idea how he finds time to do things for everyone and anyone who needs help, but hey, Heroes are kind of remarkable like that, right? Anyway, he's a rockstar, but the amount of stress he has to deal with on a daily basis does a number on his health. I ruled out Red Meats and unnecessary sugars from his life about 2 years ago, and it's done wonders for his health. His normally wrinkled face is even evening out a bit. But what he thinks I don't know is that his deputies sneak him those bad foods every once in a while. They think my diet restrictions are downright CRUEL, but he's my dad and id like him to be alive to meet my grandchildren. It's already hard enough that he's in one of the most dangerous lines of work, I don't need the extra risk of his diet being an issue.

I'm very protective of my dad. Since my mom died, things haven't been the same for us. I have ADD and am on medication for it. My mother, Claudia Elzbieta Stilinski, was such a tremendous help in our lives. She always helped me focus and took a lot of the stress of having a son with ADD off of my father's hands while he worked his way up the ranks of the BH Sheriff’s Department. You'd expect that a Criminal Lawyer of her caliber wouldn't have much time for children, but she always made time for me. She was so sweet and loved to sing little polish folk songs to me when I was a baby. I wish I remembered more...

I was 9 when she died. She was walking across an intersection and got gunned down by the wife of a man that she helped put behind bars. I don't remember why he went to jail, or even who the man was, but I will never forget the hesitant knock on my door, or the dreaded and empty look in my father's eyes when he tried to explain to me that my mother was never coming home.

I miss her every single day. Her short dark brown hair; pale skin and face dotted with freckles that I loved to touch as a baby; her upturned tiny nose; her hazel eyes; her blinding white smile; the fact that she almost never seemed unhappy; and her smell...

Oh, she smelled like love. Honey, vanilla, and lemonade. I used to cry on her shoulders when kids like Jackson Whittemore told me I was weird. The best part of snuggling up to her while covered in salty tears and long streams of snot was being able to smell her underneath it all. Being able to find comfort in her underneath the pain.

My dad was her soul-mate and he didn't take well to her passing. Jack Daniels became etched to his scent like an ugly dark tattoo and he never seemed happy. But we don't talk about those times. We got over them and are helping each other heal in more healthy ways.

Oddly enough, by regulating my dad's diet, I've become a lot closer to him. Making sure he is taken care of helps me to feel safe. His health is something I can actively be a part of protecting. It makes me feel almost whole again. So right now I am about to grumpily stomp down my front stairs and give him a piece of my bacon-loving mind.

And I was having SUCH a good morning. Ughhh...

I wrap myself burrito style in my patchy granny quilt that looks like someone drank a rainbow but it came spilling out of their nose because they heard a funny joke and it landed on a blank sheet. But it protects me from the cold so I can't complain. When I make sure that every part of my body is safe and warm I stomp out of my bedroom prepared for a fight. Hastily walking down our spiral staircase, I head to the kitchen. On my way there, I hear my dad talking to someone.

Huh. Strange. We don't have visitors this early usually. It's no later than 8:50 in the morning... Huh...

From the sound of it, whoever he's talking to is a guy. I can't hear much because I have my quilt wrapped around my head Beavis and Butthead Cornholio style, so I walk to the kitchen to see who he's talking to. I enter our kitchen through our swinging door and to my surprise, my father is sitting at the breakfast bar... alone. Now that I'm downstairs and in the kitchen, I smell the tell-tale signs of a full on breakfast being made. My dad smiles his big "I love you son" smile at me and I am so utterly confused. I'm startled out of my thinking by a chuckle to my left. What in the...


	2. Deputy Derek Hale

Derek Hale. DEPUTY Derek Hale. In my house. Cooking a full breakfast, which, from the looks of it, contains scrambled cheese eggs, Belgium waffles, good ole fashioned thick cut bacon (with optional turkey bacon on the side...wow), hash browned potatoes, and freshly squeezed orange juice. My mouth has dropped and I have to quickly close it to stop from drooling at the beautiful sight before me.

I am not talking about the breakfast.

Derek is wearing finely fitted, dark wash jeans with a black belt and black leather converse. Under MY powder blue apron I can vaguely tell he's wearing a BH Baseball T-shirt that has black sleeves and the dips in the front and back of the bottom of the shirt make for hiked up side panels. I see a sliver of that perfect skin....

It is no mystery that Derek Hale is sin personified. At age 26, he is a picture of perfect male health. I've known him since he introduced himself to me as a rookie at the station when I was only 11. He was in training and was obviously fit for the job. Like literally fit. It's too cliché to say this man has "Chiseled abs." No. While standing at a strong 6 ft, his broad shoulders, thick biceps, hairy and sculpted forearms, and abs of absolute STEEL are not chiseled. They are sent from heaven above and it should not be ok for someone's body to look so edible. All of this is wrapped with a shiny fucking silver bow by the fact that his face alone might be one of the most attractive faces I have ever seen. His tan skin accentuates his black hair. His jaw line is intense and precise and is brought out even more by high cheekbones and a sturdy, dimpled chin. His nose is strong, but not too large and his supple pinkish lips are framed by an abundance of facial hair.

He has hair... EVERYWHERE. God he's so hairy. His beard and mustache are always maintained and give him an aged, yet young look. His eyes are a Hazel-Green that I have NEVER been able to figure out. But my all-time FAVORITE parts about this man's face are his bushman eyebrows. They're seriously out of control. Little caterpillars that, despite how impassive and stern he looks, show how he's really feeling. I've spent enough time staring at him to figure out what they're saying.

I continue staring at him almost hungrily and my already semi-chubbed morning wood is fighting to stay that way.

What?! I'm 18 now, and I have a very active and healthy sex drive. I'm no virgin and in no way am I in the dark about how gay I am. My dad accepts it and my best friends Scott, Lyds (Lydia), Ally (Allison) and Erica accept it, so I'm totally ok with myself. And besides, Derek is literally a gay wet dream.

I suddenly notice that I've spent wayyyy too much time looking toward his midsection. Hurriedly, I look up and SHIT, why did I do that?! He is looking at me with those intensely furrowed eyebrows and icy greenish eyes like he's trying to figure me out. I silently curse my pale skin because I'm blushing crimson now, but I still haven't stopped looking into his eyes. All of a sudden, his eyebrows shoot up in recognition. He gives me a smirk that could bring the Niagra to a girl’s panties and turns slowly back to the stove to remove and plate the last of the "real bacon."

I quickly turn to my right to make sure my dad hasn't watched this silent hormonal exchange, and to my relief, he has begun reading the morning paper and drinking his mug of coffee.

"Good Morning," Derek says. For a moment I've forgotten the ability to speak so I just smile. A quick almost unnoticeable size-up from Derek's dangerous hazel-green eyes makes me realize that I still look like a 12 year old boy burrito with messy hair. I say "Hi" almost inaudibly and scurry out of the kitchen with a mission to come down in 5 minutes looking way more presentable. I hear Derek chuckle faintly as I run to my room.

Why is he HERE? In my house?! Making breakfast?! In MY POWDER BLUE APRON?! I almost faint when I hit my room because of the amount of blood that has rushed straight to my dick. I quickly throw my quilt, suddenly feeling too hot, and hop onto the bed (backward to save my dick from pain) and start asking myself some questions. What is WRONG WITH ME?! I am acting like a recently pubescent boy. I'm EIGHTEEN for christ’s sake. I have a boner from just looking at the man. God... This is going to be a long morning...

Wait. What's today? I look up from my bed sheets and check my bedside electronic calendar. It's the 15th of December. IT'S MY DAD'S BIRTHDAY!!! That's why Derek is here! Every year, one of the deputies come to our humble abode to make a breakfast of appreciation for my dad's birthday. Last year it was Deputy Parrish. The year before, it was Deputy Blake. I guess it's Deputy Hale's turn this year. How could I wake up and forget that it was my dad's birthday? I'm so stupid sometimes...

I'm already sitting on the bed feeling sorry for myself, but then shift into almost full panic attack mode. Derek Hale is planning on spending the entire day with us. My dad has become sort of a second father for Derek. His family lives in New York. Derek moved here years ago with his crazy ex-girlfriend who left him for a garbage man and moved to Puerto Rico? Weird. By the time all of this had happened, Derek loved BH and the station too much to leave. So my dad took him under his wing at work. He comes over every once in a while, but it's never for too long. Asks where my dad is, asks how I'm doing in school, pats my head and says "hey kid." He seems very introverted though. Not many friends, but he seems far from unhappy about that. Anyway, he and my father are very close and have decided on having a "boys day" today. We are going to a BH baseball game at noon (explains the shirt), having lunch at pizza plaza, going to see the latest Jordan Richtky film "Stolen," then going to dinner at a fancy restaurant in the town over that serves gluten-free cheesy bread rolls.

Don't get me wrong, I'm excited about today! It sounds awesome spending time with my dad, but Derek is going to be the most bitter sweet distraction.. A call from my dad downstairs tells me that I've passed my self-allotted 5 minute quota and I throw on my gray sweat pants. As I prepare to put on my BHHS Lacrosse shirt, I see my pale physique in the mirror. I'm not sore on the eyes at all. I'm not much shorter than Derek, I'm 5'11, and thanks to Lacrosse (though I'll never say this aloud), my skinny frame has been filled in with some muscle and lean forearms. I have very pale skin dotted with moles, just like my mom. My nipples are dusky pink and my collarbone is prominent but I don't look starved. I trail upwards toward my face. I have plump pink Cupid's bow lips and a slightly upturned nose. I'm pale here too and have tiny freckles flecked across my face which I take time to investigate. I glance up. My eyebrows are full but not wild and my eyes are hazel. Many people tell me that I look a lot like my mom did, and im starting to see why. I look up to my hair. It's a mess compared to my buzz cut that I used to rock in my early high school years. Now it's long. Not shoulder length, but long enough to pose a problem when it's not styled. I'm a brunette for sure. Overall, I'm not unattractive and by the amounts of guys that have expressed interest in me, I know I’m at least somewhat of a looker. I give myself another once over. Not too bad, Stiles. Not too bad...

A sudden thought crosses my mind to go downstairs without my shirt on but who am I kidding? Derek wouldn't even bat an eye at me. Sadly, I shove on my shirt, lay my hair, and quickly relieve myself in the bathroom before heading back downstairs.

Looking more civilized, I go downstairs. My dad and Derek have set the 4 seat table at the corner if our kitchen and all of the food is laid out beautifully. There is A LOT of food and I'm suddenly famished and excited to eat.

My dad and Derek are sitting directly across from each other and have saved me a spot in the middle, which I hastily take. I begin to plate my food.

"So, how'd you sleep kiddo?!" My dad says.

"Great! I woke up to the smell of bacon!" I say almost too excitedly.

I look down at my plate of eggs, bacon, and Belgium waffle and I top the waffle with butter syrup. I take tentative bite of my food because honestly, I've never had Derek's cooking. It could be awful for all I knOH MY GOD ITS DELICIOUS!! A throaty moan escapes my mouth before I can catch it. Suddenly embarrassed, I look up to see my dad’s amused face and Derek's scowl-grin.

"Everything ok there, Stiles?" Derek asks way too smugly for his own good.

"Nope. It's fucking delicious." I say quite honestly. He breaks out into a face splitting grin and I can't help but smile, even though I can hear my dad saying something about "watching my language" somewhere in the background. Derek's smile is gorgeous (he has bunny teeth!) and a welcomed distraction from the yelling.

After that, I continue my meal in near silence as my dad and Derek talk about a few funny/annoying things they have to deal with at the station. They really do get along.

I start clearing plates from the table so that I can wash dishes and put the leftover foods in Tupperware. I'm not aware that my dad has gone to shower and that I'm alone in my kitchen with Derek until I hear a cleared throat.

"You need any help with that?" He asks.

"Nope. It's cool. You made it all, so I'll clean. Oh by the way, thanks for breakfast. It was delicious."

"Well thank you for eating it. I don't cook often so it's nice to do it and do it well. My mom used to cook all the time for me as a kid. I loved it so much that I learned how." Derek says, looking nostalgic.

It just hit me that Derek is talking to me about something other than asking where my father is or patting my hair and saying "'sup kid." He's actually talking to me. I'm confused but I try not to show it. I continue rinsing and drying dishes.

"Awesome. Well she taught you well!" Shit. That was lame.

Derek laughs. Like a lot more than he should be laughing. I'm just about to turn around to see why when he seemingly materializes on my right side. He's very close to me, almost too close, like so close that I can smell him. He smells wonderful. Manly. Not too strong. He smells like pine and forest and speed stick deodorant and something else; something familiar. I'm just trying to place it when he leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Oh stiles you're hilarious." He says. His voice has lowered like 2 octaves, which is surprising cuz it's already pretty deep, and he has this sultry way of blowing a bit too much air of of his words while he's whispering. I immediately shiver and I'm made aware of the fact that I've closed my eyes. I open them and peek to my right. He's grinning at me. Like he knows something I don't and he's going to use it to ruin me.

"Ive been told im a funny guy," I say, but not after I visibly take a long, nervous gulp. My mouth and lips feel dry and I look into his eyes. They're stormy and wanton. I quickly lick my suddenly dry lips because I'm so numb that I'm sure they aren't there anymore, and his eyes shift down towards the movement. His eyes linger there and seemingly trace the outline of my lips before they slowly glide back up into mine. The look is pure sex now. And it finally clicks.

Derek wants me. Derek wants to fuck me. He's FLiRtinG?! 

My knees suddenly feel weak and I grip the counter-top for balance. I can't let him know how much I've dreamed of this moment. I can't let my body express how many times I've touched myself thinking about the very look he gave me a few seconds ago. I can't let him know I bought a dildo according to my vague ideas of what his dick looks like and named said dildo "D" for Derek. God, I've wanted this for so long but now that it's here, it seems so... Wrong? He's virtually my brother. What is wrong with him? What is wrong with me that I want this? These thoughts don't get rid of the tightening and tingling at the base of my stomach and the fluttering of the muscles at my opening. He doesn't even have to touch me and I go crazy.

He suddenly presses himself flush against my back, grabs a bit of my hair and tilts my head to the right. He then places his hand to my stomach, most likely to steady me. I'm so distracted that I don't fight him. This feels way too good. Hair pulling has ALWAYS been a turn on for me and all coherent thoughts or questions fly out of my head. He puts his face into the newly exposed skin of the left side of my neck and inhales deeply. I thank GOD that I showered last night with my favorite sea salt and cucumber scrub (No it is not a girl thing to exfoliate. I have sensitive skin).

"You smell edible, Stiles," he says, lips touching my neck with every letter.

All I can manage is a strangled moan-sigh.

"I'm so into you Stiles. You grew up to be so beautiful. How old are you now? 18, right?" He whispers, reverently? And almost like he's talking to himself...

He's still too close. I feel his body everywhere. I feel every godly muscle of his through the thin fabrics of both of our t-shirts. My skin is too hot and I hope my father doesn't end his shower anytime soon. If he walked in, even if we separated, he'd be able to tell by how utterly wrecked I'm sure I look that there was some foolery afoot.

"Yeah, I just turned 18," I struggled out. I try to push back against him to free myself; give myself some much needed "Derek-Free" air, but being the impeccable wall of muscles he is, I can't get free. I immediately regret moving, though, because it's like a jigsaw puzzle has just been completed. Derek's VERY HARD DICK is fit perfectly in the slot between my ass cheeks and I hear him inhale sharply. It's huge. Oh my god.

"Hmmmm you shouldn't tease me like that Stiles. You're gonna have to be with me all day and from how pretty and pink you look right now, I don't think you can handle how good I am at returning that favor." Derek says. I can HEAR his smirk. It pisses me off. How dare he be sexy and everything I want, but treat me like some inexperienced child who's gonna cream his pants soon. No siree. Fuck you.

I find some new strength and wiggle my way out out of his rock solid arms and turn to face him.

"What the fuck are you doing? Like what is going on? You have never even shown any remote interest in me other than asking where my father is, and now all of a sudden you're all over me? Sorry if I'm thoroughly fucking confused but I'm pretty sure my dad would literally shit on you if he found out about your wandering hands and your filthy fucking mouth."

His furry eyebrows shoot up into his hairline at that. He's surprised. Ha. I surprised forever-broody Derek Hale. Score: Stiles-1, Derek- 0.

He then laughs again. I'm kind of starting to hate his fucking face.

"I don't think your dad would care that much..." He smirks.

What the fuck does that mean?!  
I'm just about to ask when my dad re-enters the kitchen and sees how angry red I am. I pray to god he doesn't see my hard-on as well.

"Everything ok in here boys?" He asks with a questioning brow.

I'm just about to say "HELL NO!" But then I realize that I want Derek. And I don't wanna ruin anything before I figure out what the fuck is really happening in my sit-com of a life. So Instead, I just storm upstairs.

I want to take the best of showers so that I can calm myself before the shit storm of a day I'm about to have…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR!


	3. Fuuuccckkkkk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is rich in this fic guys. Also, it starts off slow but I promise sexy times are in this chapter. good things come to those who wait ;)

I'm SO happy to be in my shower right now. All thoughts and questions of Derek are being swirled down the drain until all I can think of is the perfection of the water pressure I'm under and the hot steam flowing into my lungs. My shower is large and is covered on 3 sides by glass paneling. A dark marbled bench is in here as well and a built in shelf that houses my favorite shampoos, conditioners, body washes, and self-care products. It has a stainless steel rain shower head and a touch screen on the far wall of the shower so that I can set each of my showers to the perfect temperature and pressure for me. I spend so much time in the shower because of it and my mind drifts off...

Now that I'm thinking about it, its kind of secret to Beacon Hills that my father and I have an abundance of money. After my mom passed, we found out that she had a life insurance policy of about $2.5 million dollars and that I had actually had a college fund of about $300,000, on top of an overall inheritance of 1.3 million dollars. Turned out that my family in Poland were very well off and into gold mining and trading in the states. When my father found out about this, needless to say, he fainted. Even in her death, my mom made sure we would never need or want for anything.

We didn't know what to do with our new wealth, so we consulted a dear friend of my mom's, Chris Argent. As a financial adviser/planner and a close family friend, he helped us to manage money and even helped us to make some investments so that money would be a constant for many Stilinski generations to come.

You might be wondering why my dad is still employed? Well, quite frankly, money has never really been important to him. Dad comes from a family with good values and was taught from a young age that material wealth was never more important than hard work and love for those around you. He figured that in order to stay humble, he should work with people and do what he loves most to help them. He had never spoiled me with our money and makes me work for everything I have. Because of him, I am looking forward to attending college when I graduate BHHS this upcoming spring and I have even developed hopes of being a lawyer some day, just like my mom.

The only large expense my father did indulge in was remodeling our home.

From the outside it looks like an average large house. Brick walls, concrete driveway, garage, mowed lawn. However, beyond the front door, my house is completely different story. My dad had the house remodeled a few years after my mom passed so that we could make happier memories of our home, while keeping the parts that we valued and shared most with her. Now, my house is a perfect example of vintage modernism, with white walls paving the always and cool swanky colors that sweep throughout in various paintings. In our large 600 sq ft living room, my favorite thing in the world is mounted on a vast, cream painted, exposed brick wall: our Samsung 110-in ULTRA HDTV. With surround sound and an amazingly lit led screen, gaming has become an outer body experience and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't judge lesser TVs for the rest of my life. Cream leather couches sit atop a vast black area rug that protects our white oak wood paneled floors. Our dining area has modern blacktop stool seats beside a glass 8-person dining table and a blue, cream, an black sculpted candle-set centerpiece. All of the lighting fixtures in my house are internal and our kitchen is phenomenally made with black painted wood cabinets, dark gray marble counter tops, and stainless steel appliances (including our super capacity French door fridge). Overall, our house is amazingly designed, but the best part is my bedroom.

My dad isn't home much, so he gave me the master bedroom. It's huge and way too large for a single 18 year old boy, but I love it. I have black painted walls with a white ceiling and silver light fixtures incorporated into it. My bed, as mentioned before, is king sized and has an expansive black headboard. I have 2 silver table night stands that hold my electronic calendar and alarm clock, as well as books I'm currently reading. I don't watch much tv in here cuz the one is my living room is so great, but I do have a large silver computer desk that is topped by my Mac book pro, a color jet printer, and things I need for school (pens, pencils, books, notebooks, etc). I have a large walk in closet as well that is also too spacious for me.

That brings my thoughts back to my bathroom. Having described the shower already, all I have to say is that it's large with pearl white tiled walls and dark marble counter-tops, a vanity area, and 2 large bowl sinks. A modern toilet with heated seats sit in the far left corner of the room and I have a heated towel rack as well. I reach for one of the towels as I finally exit my shower.

I'd had been in there for about half an hour and I feel great now. I have to admit that I spent a lot more time and care cleaning my genitals and even cleaned my hole until it was almost irritated, but with Derek and his surprises today, you never know what's gonna happen. Better safe than sorry!

I enter my closet with my towel wrapped lowly around my waste and my hair dripping lightly onto my chest and back. Hmmm what to wear? Well, I want to look hot today, but not too hot as to where it's obvious to my dad. I choose my best pair of dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite avengers boxer briefs (iron man is hot and so are my briefs). I slip my briefs on and continue looking for a shirt. I go with a light blue Henley because blue makes my eyes pop, and I go back into my bedroom to finish dressing.

I almost jump 10ft into the air when I find Derek there lying on my bed, chest down, shoes off, and reading my latest book, 50 Shades of Grey. HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN IN HERE?!

"I pull him deeper into my mouth so I can feel him at the back of my throat and then to the front again. My tongue swirls around the end. He's my very own Christian Grey-flavored popsicle. I suck harder and harder.." He reads in a slow and sultry voice. My skin tingles with it and my pulse races. My dick is tenting my briefs and my erection is probably obvious now, but I can't move.

He continues skimming the book while reading random, yet explicitly sexual lines that I'm used to reading alone and part of me wants to feel embarrassed, but the other part of me (aka my dick) loves that he's reading these things to me, almost in a suggestive manner.

I'm lost in the way his voice seems to deepen while reading and I haven't noticed that he's stopped.

"Oh, hey there Stiles. I hadn't noticed you left your shower."  
He says with a wolffish grin.

I'm lost for words but I quickly notice that I'm still only in tight boxer briefs so I begin to pull on my pants and try to pretend that there isn't a solid rock between my legs right now.

So much for pretending. These jeans are a bitch to put on without an erection but now, they're impossible. I tug and pull and shimmy, all while hearing little chuckles from my bed area. I FINALLY pull up the zip to my jeans (quite uncomfortably so) and I look up to glare at Derek.

"Well, sir, I'm happy to be of amusement to you, but why the fuck are you in my room?"

Derek coughs a bit, and his cheeks redden. He then seemingly realizes his blushing and hardens his feature while settling for a nonchalant shrug. "Got bored downstairs."

"There is an HDTV the size of a small country and enough game consoles for a 26 year old to have a fucking field day with, and you mean to tell me you got bored?!"

Derek smiles full-on at that.

"Ok so I didn't get bored, I just like being around you. I happened to find some interesting books so I started reading and I must say, your tastes are quite surprising..." He says with that grin again.

What is that supposed to mean? What does ANY OF THIS MEAN? I might as well ask.

"Look, I'm so not prepared for this right now."

"For what stiles?" Derek asks looking genuinely bemused.

"For you. On my bed. In my space. Touching me. Breathing me in. It's a bit much when I'm still confused as to why." I admit

"Why what?" He asks. Suddenly he's off my bed and is slowly walking, no, stalking towards me like I'm a piece of red meat and he's a hungry wolf.

"Why I want you? God, you have no idea do you?" He says softly.

Confused, I shake my head.

"Stiles, I've wanted you for quite some time now. Since you turned 17, I noticed how different you've become." We are now face to face. "You've filled out so nicely. You're beautiful in every sense of the word. I've tried to keep cool. Never looking at you or talking to you for too long, trying to treat you like a kid, but you aren't a kid anymore, are you, Stiles?"

My breath catches in my lungs as he finishes his sentence and grabs a hold of my erection through the front of my jeans. I'm definitely not a kid anymore. This 7 1/2 incher speaks for itself. But even with a coaxing warm palm at my dick, I try to be cautious.

"Buh... But what...what about my dad?" I stammer out. God his hands are big and perfect...

"I told your dad a few weeks after your 18th birthday that I had feelings for you. He didn't like it at first, but he knows I would never hurt you and I'm a damn good shot for anyone who tries. He grew to like the idea."  
He whispers into my ear.

His palm is twitchy, probably with anticipation for something more. The pressure of his hand is too much and not enough. I want so much right now but all I can manage is a breathy "Dereekkk..."

He inhales sharply at that and quickly presses me and himself into the nearest wall. I'm still shirtless and I feel too hot. He removes his hand and instead presses his god like dick onto mine through our jeans. He ducks his head and starts nibbling and licking slowly from my exposed collar bone to my right ear. "Stiles, what do you want right now?" He asks breathily. I'm still lost for words but I end up showing what I want instead. I jerk up into the pressure of his thick cock and slide back down slowly. He bites my collarbone harshly at that, and I fucking love it. I slowly begin to roll my hips in small circular motions and it feels so good. Derek has started to move too and his thrusts are more precise, hitting all the right points and making me see white behind my eyes. We start up a rhythm, not too fast, not too slow and before I know it, I'm a wreck. We are both panting and my freshly showered skin feels hot and sweaty. Abruptly, he pinches one of my nipples, hard, and before I can stop it, I'm coming in my jeans. I open my mouth in attempts to moan my pleasure but Derek captures my lips and greedily steals it from me, making me lose my breath. I'm hardly aware that he has come too and is breathing shakily into my mouth.

We stand there for a few moments collecting our brains from the floor and it hits me.

Derek just made me come. In my pants. I feel sticky and gross but also bone-deep satisfied. That was the best orgasm I've ever had. Im suddenly scared of looking up into his eyes because I don't want to see regret there, so I keep my head down.

"Hey, look at me." He coaxes. He takes his hand and lifts my chin until my eyes meet his. "You are so fucking beautiful and I can't wait until I get to explore more of you."I don't believe him. Has he SEEN himself in the mirror lately? Me? Beautiful? In comparison to HIM?

He sees my doubt and pulls me out of it. "Stiles, I'm serious. I haven't came that hard in a very long time and it's been even longer since I've done it in my jeans." He says as he looks down between us.

Oh god! He's so hot and he came for me in his perfect jeans. I hope we haven't ruined them!

"Come on Stiles, let's get cleaned up. I don't have any stains on my jeans, but from how uncomfortable my boxers feel, I will if I don't get out of them soon." He says as he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bathroom.

I'm a pervert, I know, but I can't help but to think about the fact that this means Derek's gonna have to go commando for the rest of the day and that does all sorts of things for my imagination.

Right before we enter the bathroom, though, Derek stops suddenly and spins and kisses me senseless. It's mostly tongue and possession there but also soft and sweet lips and it confuses me. "Oh and by the way, I fucking love it when you call me sir." He grins at me...

What have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whewww, LONG CHAPTER!
> 
> Sorry this chapter started off so slow. I thought I'd let everyone know how well off Stiles is. I had some clues earlier on but I figured id just write about it.
> 
> ALSO 50 SHADES OF GREY QUOTE(S) USED ARE NOT MY PROPERTY! THEY ARE OWNED BY E.L. JAMES
> 
> THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!!!  
> Comment and tell me what you think, everyone!


	4. Fuck you, Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy sex sexy chapter ;)

We're here at the BH Bucks game. Everyone's wearing their black and white and I have even changed into dark jeans, a black Henley and a bucks baseball cap (worn backwards of course). I have no interest in baseball but I love the crowds and pretzels and the feeling of community that comes from rooting for my home team.

The events of this morning have left me in a bit of a happy daze and I must admit, I've quickly gotten used to whatever the fuck is going on between Derek and I. It's nice to feel wanted by someone as hot as he is and our little rendezvous this morning in my room gave me the best orgasm I've ever had. He's already a sex god in my eyes and he hasn't even fucked me yet...

Speaking of Derek, though, he's been acting a bit strange since we got here. He has kept a possessive arm around my shoulder or on my waist for the past 2 innings, and he keeps growling? Yes, GROWLING at people who look at me. He's so Weird. And my dad seems to either not care because he's so excited about the game, or not care because he planned this?....

Now that I think about it, I don't put it past him. It is very much the John Stilinski way to set me up with possible suitors and watch our interactions in a controlled and observed environment. This was probably his plan from the beginning and he probably used his birthday as an excuse to execute it.

It's smart, but annoying. I don't need a babysitter/matchmaker? Especially when said babysitter/matchmaker is my dad. I wonder if he knows that Derek made me come like a freight train this morni.... OKAYYY I HOPE he doesn't know about that. Ew...

Right about now, I have to piss. I've drank way too much soda and I want to excuse myself to the restrooms. I get up from our row to make my way to the restrooms when Derek grasps my wrist lightly and looks up at me with a questioning brow. I mouth "Bathroom," to him to let him know I'll be back. His eyebrows furrow even more and I'm kind of scared he's going to make them disappear from the pressure. He quickly stands and wraps his arm around my waist, leading me toward the stairs.

"Derek, I'm very flattered that you want to be with me so much, but I can go take a piss by myself. I'm not a kid." I say in a tone that indicates how annoyed I am. First, my dad sets me up on some weird not-so-blind date with Derek and then Derek goes all psycho and won't let me do anything on my own? It's a bit much and I feel smothered.

"Stiles, I'm coming with you. I have to piss too." Derek lies, sounding equally annoyed. The fuck is his problem?! He's not the one being manipulated and hovered over.

I swiftly move my body out of his grasp and make quick work of my feet towards the restrooms. I hear an exasperated sigh behind me, most likely from Derek, and I don't care. The need to pee has exceeded normal limits and I don't have time to deal with his mood swings.

I enter the bathroom and go to the urinal furthest to the wall. Surprisingly, there's only one other person in here with me and Derek hasn't made an appearance. I unzip and start to pee. God this feels good, and I've made it just in time to not embarrass myself. I tilt my head back and inhale. Stadium bathrooms always smell of strong piss, beer, and aggression. It's oddly familiar and comforting. When I finish, I zip myself and turn to wash my hands.

As I'm going to grab a paper towel to dry, I'm surprised that I walk into a brick wall of a man. I look up to find out who Mr. Hardnips is and I do not like what I see. First, he smells heavily of alcohol and sweat. He's pretty tall, maybe 6'4 and he's wide, like he plays football maybe? He's wearing a white t-shirt that has a mustard stain on the collar, and random fingerprint grease stains, (seriously did you not have napkins dude?) and his body is stern and unmoving. He looks to be about 30 something, and has a creepy look about him. I don't like him and I hurriedly apologize and step to my right to get around him. He steps to his left.

"Hey gorgeous. Enjoying the game?" He asks in a croaky voice that matches his creepy demeanor. His breath is heavy with beer. He gives me a once over that makes the blood drain from my cheeks.

"Yeah, it's great. In fact I have to go back to meet with my dad and BOYFRIEND to finish watching it," I say in hopes that he will back off with the knowledge of my not boyfriend Derek being here.

I was wrong.

"What boyfriend? I don't see one here..." He says as he takes a wobbly step towards me. I'm terrified and I instinctively take a step back.

Derek chooses the PERFECT moment to tap the guy on his shoulder and proceed to punch him square in the nose. I hear a loud grunt and the guy stumbles backward into one of the sinks, holding his now bloody nostrils. Hmmm that was a bit unnecessary, but sexy as hell none the less.

"Stiles, let's go." Derek says, and I'm all too happy to follow this time. We leave the restroom running, me in tow behind Derek, and after a while he rounds a corner leading to a staff area of the stadium. I had no idea this area existed and we are far from the noise of the crowds. How far did we run?!

I stand there and take time to collect myself. I'm panting and my cheeks are hot and are probably a shade of cherry because of all of the events that just occurred. Why am I a creep magnet? Ugh. I'm so grateful to Derek for getting me out of there. I have no idea what that guys intentions were, but by the lustfully angry look in his eyes, they were no good. I lift my head and see that Derek is already watching me. He's so fucking perfect and healthy of course our little sprint did nothing to him. I really need to work out more...

I am snapped out of my thoughts by a very angry sounding Derek.

"Stiles, I told you I wanted to go with you. I know how these drunk bastards get during games here. They don't care what time of day it is! You could've gotten hurt!" He yells. His hazel green eyes are filled with concern and anger and a bitter coldness.

"I'm sorry." I say. I feel like a child under his scrutiny and I'm suddenly happy that Derek was watching out for me. That doesn't make it ok that he's suffocating me though, and I want to tell him as much.

"Derek, look. I know you like me and have wanted me for a very long time. I've wanted you too, don't get me wrong, but I feel like I've been dropped in ice water with no warning with everything that's happening. Like you can't go from not touching or talking to me at all to literally never leaving my side in a span of 24 hours. It's confusing and I need some space to breathe. Quite literally." I say clearly, although I got a bit flailey there for a bit.

Derek looks shocked by my words, as if he's never thought about the possibility that I wouldn't want this much attention from someone like him. Cocky son of a bitch. He'd better choose his next words wisely.

"Stiles, you're going to be mine and I want to protect you. So there's just some things you're going to have to get used to." He says flatly. Like I should know this already.

He did not choose his words wisely and now I'm angry. "Are you fucking kidding me? My way or the highway, Derek? Realllll mature. I choose the highway. Bye." I say and turn to walk out of the area where we were speaking. I start to stomp away from him and he quickly grasps my wrist again, this time a bit more forcefully. The hold still has a hint of gentleness and I can tell he's trying to control himself. Tough cookie. He's not the only one who's upset.

"Stiles, stop walking away from me." He says sounding almost parental.

I turn my icy glare bitch face to him and whisper "who in the actual fuck do you think you are? I can walk away if I damn well please. Now let me go, and I'll try to forget that you're being a fucking overbearing dickshit right now!"

Derek actually smiles at me. Like full on bunny teeth in their glory, smiles.What is with him? He's batshit crazy. Does he not understand? I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Controlled!

"Oh, Stiles, I'm still often surprised at the venom that can drip from that pretty fucking mouth of yours." He says. Then I'm being pulled and swung around into the nearest wall, my hat flying into some random direction because of it. The impact of the movement has taken some of my breath away and before I can fully catch it, Derek's mouth is on mine.

This is nothing like our kisses this morning. It's almost wild. It's all possession and teeth and tongue and aggression. The sheer force of the kiss vibrates through my body and down to the now hard ridge of my dick. Our tongues battle for dominance in the kiss and my body betrays me as I accidentally let out the filthiest moan I have ever produced. Derek's chest rumbles lowly in response to that and I'm being spun around pinned to the same wall, but now my stomach is pressed against it, my arms braced on it, and my ass is poked out. Derek takes this opportunity to grind his erection into the cleft of my ass cheeks as he reaches forward and grabs a large portion of my hair and pulls.

I'm being held flush against his chest and immobile. I'm furiously aroused.

"Derek. Fuck you." I spit at him, although the breathy tone it comes out in betrays my words.

"Mmmmm Stiles, be careful what you ask for." He whispers in my left ear and circles my earlobe with his hot wet tongue. Fuckkkk.

I realize that I want him right here and now. I begin to grind my hips harshly backward into his erection causing his breath to catch.

"That fucking perfect ass wants a cock doesn't it, boy?" He says harshly.

Woah I didn't know that being called "boy" would be such a turn on. All the other guys I've slept with just called me by my name, but this feels right.

I hiss as he grinds harder into my ass. His pace is slow and relentless. My jeans are so tight and I swear I can feel the ridges and planes of his perfect dick with every pump.

"Yessss," I whisper. I'm confused as he jerks harshly into my clothed ass and pulls my hair just this side of painful.

"Yes what, boy?" He asks menacingly. God I'm going to come in my pants again if he keeps calling me that... I wish he would keep moving. Oh he expects a response.

"Yes, Sir." I say in a small, unbeknownst to me voice. Tears are starting to sprout in my eyes from how tightly he's pulling my hair.

I begin to thank the gods when he starts moving again. But I want more. So much more.

"Please, Der. Please fuck me. I want you so bad right now please take me." I have never been above begging to get what I need, and right now, after all of our fighting and his sexy possessive dominant streaks, I need his cock shoved so far up my ass that I don't remember my day tomorrow.

"Stiles, you're so pretty when you beg for me," he says in a strained voice. He's still mad at me, I can feel it, and he's trying not to give in. Possibly to teach me a lesson. Funny. I've got something for him.

I spin around, to his surprise, and get on my knees in front of him. Im thankful that I wore dark jeans today, cuz otherwise they'd stain.

I'm painfully hard in my jeans, but instead if thinking of myself, I have this sudden need to please him. He talks about my pretty mouth so much, I might as well show him just how pretty it can be after it's covered in his cum.

"Stiles," he whispers, almost like a prayer, and as his beautiful eyes look down and meet mine, he traces my bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. I give him the most innocent look I can muster as I use my hands to undo the button of his jeans and my teeth to pull down the zipper. He's watching me like a hawk and panting harshly. God I'm going to ruin him for anyone else.

I have no idea where that possessive thought came from, but I don't care right now. I take a moment to appreciate the fact that he went commando. His dick is so big and he's hard as a rock. I lick a long, slow line from balls to his leaking tip, thoroughly soaking him in my spit. I hum in appreciation at the warmth that envelops my tongue and I barely kiss the tip while looking Derek in the eye. I'm challenging him. I want to see how bad he wants me to be his.

Derek fucking shivers at the kiss and hurriedly pulls down the rest of his jeans until they're bunched at his knees. I'm finally seeing his dick in all of its glory, and it's fucking perfect.

It's tan, like him, but angrily red and thick. He's got to be at least 8 inches long, large beautiful balls, and he has a thick vein that beautifies the underside of it. He's uncut and it looks heavy. It stands proudly from a dark patch of wirey pubic hairs and instinctively, I put my nose into them and take a deep breath.

He smells heavenly. Body wash and natural musk coat the area here and it's all so heady that I almost pass out. My mouth fucking waters at the sight of him. I come to the conclusion that I want him to fuck my face.

Derek reaches down and pulls back his foreskin to reveal his big red mushroom head and it's dripping precum. He rubs the precum all over my lips and smiles down at me in a filthy way that almost has me coming all over myself. I'm pretty sure that was his perverted way of asking for entry into my mouth and I'm all too happy to oblige.

I give a kitten lick to his head and open my mouth. He slowly pushes his dick into my wet hole and I flatten my tongue and sheath my teeth to make more room for him. He's so big and he tastes exactly how he smells. My mouth feels so full and I can't stop my eyes from rolling into my skull at the feeling. He stops halfway, not wanting to give too much, and he starts thrusting slowly.

"Fuck, I knew that pretty mouth would be good for me. You're such a good boy for me, Stiles. Fuck" he says sounding hot and gruff. I continue to let him do this as I raise my hand and start to roll his balls in my hand. Involuntarily, he jerks all the way into my mouth. He stops for a second, terrified that he might have hurt me, but I just look up at him, spit running from my tongue at the underside of his dick, and wink.

Surprise, I have no gag reflex.

His eyes light up up in recognition and something in his expression shifts. He looks wild and hungry and he grabs my hair and the underside of my chin to hold me in place. After that, he begins to fuck into my mouth with wild abandon.

"God, you're so fucking hot. Pretty pink lips spreading out for my fat cock." He grunts. I begin bobbing and meeting him halfway while sucking, narrowly drawing air into my nostrils. "Fuuuhhhccckkk...I bet you want my cum down your filthy little throat." He breathes. I can tell by how jerky his legs are and by how he's panting that he's close. "Would you like that, Stiles? My cum down your throat?" I kind of want nothing more in the world than that right now and I hum appreciatively at the proposal. From the looks of it, the vibration of my humming has affected Derek, and he leans his head back with a shuttery groan as he fucks my throat like I'm worthless. He's barely even allowed me to breathe.

The thought has me cumming, again in my pants, and it surprises me. I didn't feel it coming, having been so focused on Derek's pleasure, and I almost pass out from the pleasure of it. My resounding moan is all it takes for Derek to fall over the edge and after whispering "fuck stiles" and a harsh jerk of his full cock into my mouth, he begins cumming down my throat.

My nose is buried in his pubes and I have no choice but to swallow the large load that he just dumped into my throat. I can't really breathe anymore and my eyes begin to water. It's like Derek knows, and he pulls out, just in time for the last bits of his cum to hit my nose and lips on his way out.

I take a huge gasp of air. I'm pretty sure I look wrecked. My mouth feels swollen and my lips and chin are wet. My cheeks are hot and burning crimson. My nose and mouth are covered in a line of cum, and I probably have a red chin from how much his balls were slapping into it.

Derek is panting against the opposite wall now, and I couldn't be more happy as I take a finger and swipe the excess cum from my nose and lips into my mouth. It's sweet and bitter. Yummy.

I'm broken from my Derek cum appreciation by a needy "Stilesss.."

All of a sudden I'm being hoisted up and crushed into the wall again. I'm kissed fiercely and Derek's hands fumbling for my zipper. He makes quick work of it and reaches inside my boxers, only to find a nearly flaccid dick, and my thick cum covered pubes. He looks me in my eye and says "oh my god you're so fucking sexy" and brings his palm up to lick my cum. He smiles at me and begins to kiss me wildly.

I'm not sure how long we stand there making out, but I'm startled by a vibration in my front pocket. We break apart and look at each other quizzically. I check my phone and it's my dad. I answer and try to not sound as hoarse as I know I am after having Derek's monster dick in my throat.

"Ehemmm, hey dad." Fuck! I sound destroyed.

"Hey son, you alright?" He asks sounding genuinely concerned. Oh, dad, I'm way more than alright.

"I'm fine, just maybe ate something bad. I feel better now I'm on my way back to the seats with Derek." I say.

"Actually, I was thinking I've gotten enough excitement for today. I don't really feel like going anywhere else, and besides, Melissa asked me to dinner... You'd be ok if I spent the rest of the day with her?" My dad asks nervously. He had liked Melissa for a while now and I love her. The thought of them being together makes me happy and right now, post orgasmic and with a hot fucked out looking Derek Hale next to me, I'd say yes to anything.

"Sure dad! Have fun with her." I say with a smile. Derek looks at me and smirks.

"You two shouldn't stop having fun, after all, I already made reservations and bought tickets for the rest of the day. You two go have fun for me!" He suggests. Ha! I KNEW he planned this out.

"Righteo, Daddyo. Love you! Bye." I say. He thinks he's so smooth. Oh well, I'll kiss him later for setting this up (like way later after I've cleaned Derek's taste out of my mouth)

"Love you too, son." He says, and I can almost hear the smirk in his voice. I hang up and turn to Derek, who has now zipped up and successfully managed to make himself look as if nothing has happened.

"You and my Dad aren't as good as you think you are at being sneaky." I say with a quizzical brow. Derek feigns innocence. He looks like a kicked puppy and he freaking POUTS as he says "I have no idea what you mean, Stiles." He ends with a wink.

He's so sexy and he's already caused 2 mind blowing orgasms for me today. God, I can't wait to finish my day with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a few breaks while writing this. It got too hot and a bit filthy.... sorry... Lol 
> 
> Keep telling me what you think!


	5. For the love of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I first began writing this fic, I didn't intend on all of this fluff to be involved, but the story kind of just started writing itself. 
> 
> Hope you guys like!
> 
> OH ALSO! Im posting 2 chapters tonight, my treat! You no longer have to wait for the big event!

My dad got picked up by Melissa about a half an hour ago so we are completely alone now. We are back at the seats and Derek has his arm wrapped around my shoulder. Ever so often, he turns and nuzzles my hair with his nose in the most tender of ways. I have to admit, I'm nervous about what's to come between Derek and I. Quite frankly, I don't understand him. On one hand, the sex I've been having with Derek has been the best of my entire life and I'm completely satisfied. On the other, I want much more than sex with Derek. I know he says he likes me, but we've been in a sex cloud all day and I start to wonder if this is just how it's going to be with him...

After completely giving up on paying attention to the Bucks game (Derek was getting growly again), we decided to go to lunch at Pizza Plaza. Before leaving, I had to go and fix myself in the restrooms. I am now commando (having had to use my briefs for cum clean-up) and Derek, the fucking perv, is walking around with them in his back pocket. He's so fucking weird sometimes...

We head to Derek's baby (his sleek black 2014 camaro) and get in. I've always loved this car and thought that Derek wouldn't look good driving anything else. I rode in the back on the way to the game, giving my dad the front passenger seat, but now that I'm up here with Derek, I'll admit that there's a sort of quiet excitement about this car. The black leather seats, modern dashboard, and low roof (compensated for by a vast amount of legroom). Everything is in black and silver. Two thoughts occur in my mind:

1\. If Derek were a car, he'd be a Camaro.

2\. The hood of this car is so sexy I can't wait to cum all over it with Derek inside me.

(Oh don't give me that, you were thinking it too!)

"You done drooling over my car yet?" Derek asks smugly, startling me from my fantasies.

"Get over yourself." I say while rolling my eyes. I'm blushing, but hopefully Derek takes it as an indicator that I was indeed drooling over his car and not imagining him making it dirty with me. I love sex with Derek, but I am in no ways ready for another orgasm.

We pull out of the stadium parking lot and head to the pizza place.

I sit there enjoying the smooth ride that the car provides and decide that I want to get to know Derek more. When I turn to face him, he looks to be in deep thought. Those damn cute eyebrows are bunched together.

"Deputy Hale, what are you brooding about?" I ask teasingly. He looks surprised to hear my voice, as if he's forgotten that I'm in the car with him and he turns his head to smile at me before shifting his focus back to the road.

"I'm actually thinking about you right now, Mr. Stilinski." He says back.

"What about me?" I inquire. I want to understand the way he thinks.

"Just thinking about how surreal it is that I'm with you like this." He admits, almost to himself. It's kind of cute and has me smiling from ear to ear. But before I get too excited, I have to ask some questions.

"Right back atcha, hottie. But Derek, can I ask you some things?"

"Sure." He looks wary.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" I start lightly. He smiles and replies "besides the color of your eyes?... Hmm forest green." God he's smooth and I blush accordingly.

"Okay, what's your favorite part about beacon hills?" I ask. "The sense of community." He says quickly. "You don't get that in big cities. And of course you and your dad are my favorite parts too." He keeps the compliments coming. I'm not sure how to take them, so I continue.

"Hmmm name one thing you love to do that nobody knows about?" I ask. Im already smirking because I can TOTALLY imagine Derek admitting to dancing around his loft in black briefs to "Wanna be" by the Spice Girls!

"I love to read romantic novels. I'm a big softie. Don't tell anyone else that." He admits as I watch a deep red blush creep up his cheeks. Well I never thought I'd see the day that Derek BLUSHED! He's so adorable..

But in this moment, even though im completely fascinated by this man, there are still things I'm trying to put together. Like why he's answering these questions so easily and truthfully. Communicating with me, after all these years, seems to come so naturally to him. I'm so confused. I ask why.

"Why is it so easy for you?" I say.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Why is what so easy?"

"Talking to me. You're being open and honest with me. Why now?" I ask trying to keep out the hurt of being practically ignored for years on end out of my voice.

"Honestly Stiles," he says, staring intently at the road ahead, "I was messed up for years after Kate." He admitted.

He's DEFINITELY never brought her up before so I sit and listen patiently to hear him out.

"I didn't trust many people and I had basically abandoned my family to be with her and I feel like in return, she abandoned me. I'd given so much of myself to her that I didn't handle her leaving well. You don't know this, but I spiraled out of control. I may have looked like I had it all together all those years ago, but I didn't Stiles. Nowhere near. Your dad helped save me from myself and his annoying son kept a smile on my face and gave me something to care for. And even when you didn't know I was there watching over you, I was." He says. There were a few times there when he looked like he wanted to cry, but he held it together.

Poor Derek.

Even though he just poured his life out to me, I still couldn't understand why me. Why was I helpful. I don't remember being anything short of a nuisance to him when he came into town, so how? Why? When? I need to know before I go any further with this mystery of a man...

"Why me though, Derek? I don't understand. I mean look at you! You could have anyone in the world and you chose someone like me." I admit sadly.

Derek looks offended and his expression tenses immediately. Did I say something wrong?!

Suddenly, the car is being pulled into a random parking lot that does NOT belong to pizza plaza. I pout because I'm confused about Derek's sudden change in mood.

Once pulled over he unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to face me, prompting me to do the same and face him. He looks as if he's thinking long and hard about how to phrase what he's about to say and since I've already shoved my foot in my mouth, I quietly let him do it.

"Stiles," he begins, "you are one of the most remarkable people I have ever gotten the privilege to know."

WOAHHH... Laying it on thick there buddy... I sit stunned and try to listen to what else he's saying.

"You don't believe me now, but you will. Because I will spend every moment I have with you telling you so. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and the only person that I can pay attention to for long enough to drag me out of my thoughts. You're like family to me and you and your dad accepted me at my worst and even if you didn't know it, you helped encourage me to be my best. I have never felt this way about another person, Stiles." He says. "This might be too much too fast, and I don't plan on whisking you off to marriage any time soon, but I've already accepted that one day, I will fall madly in love with you, and I hope you'll do the same with me." Derek says. He looks me directly into my eyes to drive the point home and I'm suddenly overwhelmed with emotion for this man. He's always helped to protect me and although silent, he's always made me feel like if I could get past his broody nature, I'd find a heart of gold.

I need a moment to think, so I sit there quietly. Our chemistry after only a day together is cosmic and I'm being swiftly wrapped up in a whirlwind called Derek. Am I ready?

I realize I've been biting my lip and thinking too long and when I look up, Derek looks defeated.

"Oh nooo Derek I'm not rejecting you. I want so much with you. I never thought you'd think of me how I've thought of you, so I'm confused. I can't... I don't... God!" I say before climbing over the gear shift into his lap and kissing him with ever fiber of my being. I can't tell him all that I'm feeling, but I can try and show him. He let's me control this kiss and I take from him everything I want. All of his adoration and care and love for me is felt and all of mine is reciprocated.

I'm not sure when we've stopped kissing, but at this moment we are just existing and breathing each other in.

"God you're so beautiful," he says reverently before continuing. "Is it ok if we go to eat later, Stiles? I'm kind of hungry for something else right now."

"ALREADY?!" I say, eyebrows shooting up into my forehead. God he's like a fucking bunny rabbit.

He laughs and it's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. I want to hear it all the time.

"Oh fuck yes." He says finally with a smile on his face and a look of pure sex in his eyes.

How can I resist?

I ease off of his lap and back into my seat. We both buckle up.

"Can I atLEAST get some Gatorade first to replenish some electrolytes?!" I ask.

Derek laughs again as we pull out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? toldja. FLUFF! 
> 
> this was a short chapter, but i felt like it was important to the story.
> 
> ahaha but get super excited cuz the next chapter is so hot oh my goddd....


	6. hhhmmmmffffff.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre gonna do the thing guys....

The drive to Derek's loft is a short one and Derek has been smiling since our talk. I have to admit that I'm super happy as well. It feels good to understand Derek more. I have no plans to go full speed ahead in this with him or say I love him, because I don't, but I have a feeling that one day I will. The thought alone makes me nervous and excited all in one.

Happiness is not the only thing that hangs in the silent air between Derek and I right now, though. We both know what's about to happen when we get to the loft and I'm so horny it's ridiculous. You could cut this sexual tension with a butter knife. Derek keeps giving me sidelong glances and hasn't stopped touching me for a while now. Light caresses that make my blood rush to the surface and make chills run through my spine. I try to distract myself from him so that I don't get too excited and blow a third load in my pants (seriously, it's starting to get pretty pubescent up in here)...

I start to think about the various faces and sides of Deputy Derek Hale. He has a broody, hard to understand side (that I'm starting to see through). He also has an emotionally hurt side that indulges way too often in self-loathing, I hope I can help change that. Then he has a melt your heart (and your teeth) sweet, caring, loving side that only I and my father have had the privilege of seeing. This side of him is definitely my favorite, I decide with a smile. But a VERY close second is his sexual side. He's a fucking animal when it comes to sex. Predatory, wild, alluring, confident. He consumes you entirely and makes you feel like the fate of the world is dependent on his dick. I have only tapped into that side twice now and I'm already hooked. I've always had an active sex drive, but it's like it's kicked into 5th gear since Derek walked in.

The more I think about him, and the more his hand on my thigh lingers north towards my dick, the more I feel the stirrings of an erection and I have to say that the tension and anticipation of what's to come are going to drive me crazy. I've wanted this for so long but can I handle it?

I moan loudly, mainly from the shock that comes with Derek reaching his goal and pressing a firm palm into my semi. I hadn't noticed that we had made it to his loft and are parked outside. I blush at the thought of Derek watching my eyes glaze over with lust and excitement without my noticing.

"I'm going to assume that this is what you were just thinking about." Derek says confidently. I let out a shallow breath and nod my head. Derek reaches over and unbuckles my seatbelt for me, his palm never leaving my dick.

He then grabs me and kisses my breath away.

There's so much desire in this kiss. Derek is licking into my mouth like it's the sweetest dessert and I'm moaning more than I ever have just because of a make-out session. He pulls my bottom lip between his teeth and murmurs "I want to taste all of you like this" in throaty whisper that causes my semi to go full mast in a matter of milliseconds.

I quickly get out of the car. My thoughts as I round the car and practically snatch Derek from the drivers side are "I cannot wait any longer lets fucking DO THIS you sexy fuck I'm going to rock your WORLD and ruin your motherfucking life at the same goddamn time just you wait."

I hear a dark chuckle behind me and I look to see that Derek is smirking. "Ruin my life? So kinky, baby." He says with a wicked wink. I blush immediately. So I guess when I'm this horny my brain-to-mouth filter breaks. Good to know.

We enter the building and take the service elevator up to his loft. I would like to say that patience is a virtue that I have achieved, but that would be a lie. I've been kissing and nibbling and licking at him since we entered the building. He's having a hard time pressing buttons and finding keys because of it and I don't give a shit. I can see the starts to some pretty brutal hickies on his neck and I'm fucking proud of them.

"Fucccckkkk babyyy... Stiles, I need to opennnngghhh the doorrrfuck," he says weakly. I don't even remember making it to the front door of his apartment, but we're here. Annoyed, I detach my mouth from him long enough to put the key in the lock and twist, but as soon as he opens it, I'm back with a vengeance. I tilt my head to the left and bite harshly at the junction between his jaw and his pulse point and slowly lick the skin that I have gathered between my teeth. Derek let's out a dirty, throaty moan I haven't heard before and I smirk into his jawline. Ha. I found one of his spots. I'm winning this battle right now, Derek is barely getting any kisses or caresses in with my distractions, but my victory is short lived.

Derek is fast and starts to reciprocate the hickie creation and since I'm pale, I know I'm gonna be fucked by tomorrow (no pun intended). He uses a foot to kick the door closed and drops his keys. Derek suddenly slips his hands down my sides roughly and trails down until he reaches my ass. He tightly grabs two handfuls, successfully kneading and spreading me out and it feels so good (I'm commando and I feel everything he's doing with only a thin pair of jeans stopping skin to skin contact).

He then lifts my legs to his waist. He picks me up like I'm weightless and all I can do, as he moans filthily and sucks on my collar bone, is hold on. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he carries me to the other side of the loft. (I randomly think that this place is probably really nice, but I couldn't give a shit at this moment.) Once we reach our destination, he tosses me onto the bed. I giggle and yelp in surprise and brace myself for impact. I'm greeted by the softest mattress I have ever been in and it's so opposite Derek's personality that I can't help but smile.

My smile turns into an open mouth as I notice that Derek is slowly stripping. For me!

Derek is biting his lower lip enticingly and he slowly caresses his torso. I sit frozen as he rubs himself all over before finding the hem of his baseball tshirt and pulling it, slowly, over his head. His chest and abs are so beautiful that I almost begin to cry.

Derek is everything I imagine and so much more. His abs are highlighted in the afternoon light of the sun from his window and they ripple as he breathes. His tiny milk chocolate nipples are hard peaks and his pectorals are a wide expanse of muscle. To my surprise, he has no chest hair, contrary to the rest of his body. I let my eyes wander south and he has a very strong happy trail that leads into his jeans. The deep v that his hips create make his jeans sit low with promise of more beauty to come.

"Enjoying the show, baby?" He asks with a grin in the most sinful voice I've ever heard. He's like the forbidden fruit and I volunteer as tribute to be Eve!!!

I just gulp and let my eyes roam greedily, hoping that by how tight my jeans look and how much I'm panting, he'll take the look as encouragement to continue.

He gets the hint and he slowly turns around. I let out a whimper in protest. I wasn't done looking! He keeps turning and I am no longer objecting to this plan as I see that his back is just as marvelous as his front.

He has tan, broad shoulders and the planes of his back ripple with movement. He looks so sturdy and strong.

He has a medium sized black tattoo in the center of his back with 3 spirals connected. I didn't know he had a tattoo, but it quickly becomes my favorite part of his masterpiece of a body. "Goddd," I whimper. He's so sexy. I'm the luckiest guy on the planet.

I look down and see that he has 2 small back dimples that sit above his perfect ass. I want to stick my fucking tongue in them and speaking of his perfect ass, it looks amazing right now. He bends over to give me a good view while taking off his shoes and socks, wiggling his ass more than humanly necessary.

I hear the tell-tale signs of a lowered zipper and suddenly his jeans collapse in a heap around his ankles. He steps out of them slowly and I'm pretty sure I'm drooling right now. His ass is even more perfect outside of jeans. Two indented sides and fucking bubble cheeks indicate that he definitely takes care of it. His thighs are hairy, thick and strong and my mouth feels dry. I have a thing for thick thighs and if I don't get my hands on him soon, I'm going to pass out.

He turns back around slowly and I see my prized possession. His breathing has picked up and I realize that he gets off on my reaction to seeing his perfect body. I can't tell whether that thought makes me annoyed or horny as shit. (Horny as shit wins out).

I suddenly feel too hot and I quickly get up from the large bed and remove all of my clothes. It's nowhere near graceful, and when I finish, Derek is giving me a quizzically amused smirk. I smile innocently knowing that I'm going to smear my cum all over that fucking smirk.

I practically tackle him and he lands naked on his back onto the bed.

I sit straddling him and make sure to press our erections together. I begin to grind Very. Very. Slowwwly.

"You're a fucking tease Derek," I say as I look down at him. The force of my movements cause my dick to drag his foreskin behind his leaking tip and back over it. He moans loudly. He's so beautiful like this, needy and fucked out, and looks so completely debauched.

Derek makes one swift move and im suddenly pinned under his hard body with my arms above my head. "No more than you are, baby. You think I haven't noticed how much you crave me? How your pretty little mouth opens up at the sight of me?"  
He whispers in my ear as he uses his legs to open mine and place himself between them. I feel so open and vulnerable, but I also feel safe. Only Derek could make me feel this way...

"You can do such amazing things with that mouth of yours, can't you boy?" He says as he thrusts harshly and bites my earlobe. Hard. "Yes, sir." I respond. I'm a mess and if we don't stop, I'm going to cum just like this. "Of course you can, you proved that to me earlier." He says with a salacious grin.

"'Mmm baby I want to taste you. Can you stay still for me?" He continues. I say "Yes, sir,"Almost instinctively at this point.

"Good boy." He says with a blinding smile.

Derek begins trailing kisses down my body. Hot, wet, sloppy, possessive kisses that make me want to squirm away at the same time as push closer, but I stay still like he asks. I want him to call me a good boy again so I use my moans to express my pleasure. "Derekkkkk oh my god yes. Please..." I whisper. I have no idea what I'm pleading for? But he gives it to me. He sucks my nipple into his mouth and damn near sucks it off with how much pressure he's using. It feels so fucking good and he does the same to the other. "Nnngggghhhhhhh," I moan at the pain/pleasure of it.

He continues in a similar way down my body until he reaches my patch of pubes. He inhales deeply.

"Baby boy, you smell like sex down here. So fucking edible," he groans out. I'm surprised as he takes no time practically swallowing my cock whole. "DEREK!" I scream. I don't have a small dick so I'm surprised at how good he is at this. He continues his sucking and licking and gagging and I'm so enveloped in the warm wet heat that is his throat that I have to beg him to stop before I cum.

"Baby, please, mmmmnnnnn fuck I'm ssssoooh close ohh stoop I don't nnngghhh I don't wanna cummmmmhh fuck like this," I manage to say. He chuckles and removes himself from my cock with a wet pop. I take a few steadying breaths to bring myself back from the edge. When I look up, Derek has a stormy look in his eyes.

"You taste so fucking good, baby boy. All fours. Now."

"YES SIR!" I reply with a giggle. I quickly comply and get on my hands and knees before him. My ass is presented to him and when I wiggle it and look back at him, I see him gasp roughly.

I feel the palm of his hand slap down on my left cheek, Hard. I gasp in surprise as the smack is soon followed by feather light touches from his finger tips. I've never felt anything like this before. "What are you doing to me?" I say aloud before I realize. I'm answered with a smack to the right cheek, even harder than the first, and those tantalizing fingertips. Mmmmm...

He suddenly walks away, but returns quickly. I turn my head and see that he's holding a bottle of lube. He drops it on the end of the bed for later use.

"Stiles, I want you to do something for me." He says as he sends shivers up my spine with his expert hands caressing my ass.

"Anything, Derek." I reply truthfully.

"I want you to rest your head on that pillow there, and reach both of your hands behind you," I do as he says as he's still instructing. "Good boy, now I want you to grab your ass cheeks and hold them open for me," he says. As I do this, I hear that he's panting now. I'm reveling in the fact that seeing me like this does wonderful things to him. "Fuck. Such a good baby boy for me, aren't you, Stiles?" He asks tenderly.

"Fuck yes. I'm a good boy, a great boy, the best boy, please fuck me Derek sir. Please fuck mee," I say. Like I said before, I'm not above begging.

"Shh baby I have to prep you first. My cock is big and I don't wanna hurt you. Let me take care of you, okay baby?" He says almost like he's talking to a wounded baby animal.

I didn't realize that I had tears running down my face til he reaches over and wipes one with his thumb and kisses my cheek.

"I said I wanted to taste you all over. May I?" He asks sexily. I nod. Yes. Take me. Take all of me!

He leans back down and sits on his knees at the edge of the bed. He puts his nose directly between my cheeks and inhale. I flush at the intimacy of the action and he whispers "my perfect boy." He blows a soft cool breath directly onto my hole and it clenches in response. I'm so horny and I need something more. He's driving me crazy.

He seems to sense my need and after an experimental lick, he goes to fucking town. It's sloppy, wet, and perfect. He's shoving his face so far into my ass that I don't even know if he's breathing at this point. His little appreciative moans are taking me to cloud 9 right now and I can't form words other than "oh god," "more," and "Der." He's fucking his tongue into my hole and every time his tongue enters it, he puts extra pressure at my rim. Fucking Jesus Christ he's gooood.

After a while he slows down a bit, probably knowing that I'll burst soon, and I hear the lube cap open. I suddenly feel a warm finger at my now more relaxed entrance and I sigh deeply as it enters me. Slowly, but surely, my hole opens up to it and I'm ready for more.

"More, please. I can take it." I say.

Derek complies and adds another finger, which he is now scissoring in and out of me, to the knuckle, along with the first. He then stops and tells me to turn around. I comply and lay on my back. He tosses me the lube and I stare up at him confused. He let's out a moan and says "you should see yourself right now. The perfect face of innocence but you look like fucking pure sex." He starts stroking his cock with the excess lube on his fingers.

I love his complements as they make me feel dirty and right all at the same time.

"Show me how bad you want me, baby. Show me what you do when you're alone and thinking about me." He says firmly. It's an order. I am in no position to refuse such and order.

I stare at him innocently while I trail my hands, slowly, down my torso. (He's not the only one who can tease). I squirm and part my legs wide for him to see my hole as I pinch my nipples hard while saying his name. I haven't stopped looking him in the eyes and they're hooded with lust. To his surprise I quickly put 3 fingers into my hole. His eyes widen and eyebrows shoot up and he harshly grips the base of his cock in response. I smirk knowing he had to stop himself from cumming right then and there. I'm quickly distracted by my fingers, though.

God it hurts so GOOOD.

"Derek," I say as I thrust them in and out slowly. "I'm ready, please don't make me wait. I need you. I need your cock, sir. Please..." I say with as much soft innocence I can muster while 3 fingers are buried remarkably far into my ass.

He suddenly growls and I'm not sure how it happens but he's on top of me adding more lube and lining himself up to my hole. My legs are atop his thighs and he starts to push... FINALLY! All this foreplay has been hot, but I need this. I NEED him.

He slowly pushes himself in, inch by agonizingly hard inch, until he's about halfway in. I'm panting like crazy. He's so fucking BIG. My ass feels too full almost, despite all the prep. I actually fucking shiver on his cock and he moans. "Can you take more of me, baby?" He asks. I have lost the ability to speak, but I can take more, so I nod for him to continue. He continues pushing slowly and by the time I feel his pelvis at my ass and balls hanging between my legs, I have tears rolling down my eyes.

It's so much. It's too big, but I love it. It hurts, but it hurts so good. I've never felt anything like this before and I take slow breaths to deal with it all. I notice that Derek is now leaning over me and kissing my now closed eyes murmuring encouragements. "Soo good for me, Stiles. You feel so good. My brave boy, taking me so good. I know. Don't cry. I'll make it good for you. I'll always make it good for you. I promise." He whispers.

Just listening to his voice has dulled the intensity of his large cock inside me and I open my eyes and stare into his. There's love there and I'm so happy right now. I nod my head and give him the ok to move.

He starts slowly, not wanting to give me more than I can handle. The tension in my hold around his shoulders has ebbed away as pleasure takes hold.

"Fuuuuuuhhhkkk Der. So good," I say. He starts to speed up the pace. Not too fast or slow, testing my limits. At this point, I'm getting used to the solid pressure that is his cock inside me and I want sooo much more.

"Derek," I say in a shy voice. I'm not sure how to ask for this without sounding crazy, but I trust him not to judge.

He's breathing into my mouth and panting with barely restrained power as he asks, "yes, beautiful?"

"Mmhnnnhgh Can you PLEASSsse fuck me like you h-hate me now? I kind of don't want to be able to sitttt tomorrow." I admit.

That's all it takes for him to go absolute apeshit. He's no longer holding back, fucking me into the mattress like I'm just a service hole for his dick. God the thought is so kinky, but I fucking love it. His big dick is now a welcomed guest and it's helping me climb higher and higher. He sits back on his legs and grabs my waist as he fucks into me, HARD.

The change in position has him hitting my prostate brutally and before I can do anything to stop it, I am cumming harder than I ever have. "OH MY FUCKING GODDDDDD DEREKKKKKKKKK," I scream as the air is punched out of me. I have cum all over my stomach, chest, and chin now. I've cum so hard that I'm having after shocks and my legs are shaking with them. I blackout for a few seconds.

When I come to, Derek is still pounding into me, quickly trying to find his release and even though I feel absolutely weak, I find the strength to gather some of my cum from my chest, and I reach up to rub it over his mouth. (I know it's kinda fucking filthy but I did promise myself id do it) The dirty bastard growls and licks it and a second later he's cumming with a harsh grunted "baby!", his cock pumping his release into my well used asshole.

He's panting harshly and we both  
drift into a post apocalyptic orgasmic haze.

He breaks the silence first with a simple, "Stiles."

He's kissing me and touching me and giving me all he has and I've never felt better about being out of breath when we break apart.

He shifts and pull out slowly, but I'm still super sore despite him trying to be gentle. When he's all the way out, I hiss. There's cum leaking out of my asshole and it's probably puffy and red. I'm sure I look like a whore. Woah where did that thought come from and why did I enjoy it?!

"I'm sorry baby. I have cream for you that'll help the pain." He says as he lays next to me and pulls me into him. I just hum because I can't do anything else. We lie face to face, staring into each other's eyes and listening to each other's breathing.

I find my voice again and tell Derek something I meant to say earlier. "Derek, you're so beautiful. And one day you will believe me when I say you deserve me. It's me who doesn't deserve you." He pouts and opens his mouth. "No, don't argue. We just had life altering sex." I say, quickly stopping him from continuing. "I guess that I just wanted to say.... You're someone I could fall in love with, too." I say as I smile at him.

He pulls me in and kisses me softly and tenderly. No tongue. Just soft lips and soft caress.

"I'm so happy that you feel that way..." He says quietly.

I soon fall into a satisfied Derek filled sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DID IT! THEY HAD SEX WOOOOO :3 (sorry not sorry for teasing throughout the whole process)
> 
> Anyway, I'm wrapping up this fic in the next chapter, so I just want to say thanks everyone for reading and giving me kudos and feedback! This is the first thing ive ever wrote non-academically, so I was very nervous and you all helped me so much. THANK YOU!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are perfect together.

Mmmmmm Bacon. I love bacon. Bacon is good...

I wake up and stretch, unhurried and look out of our window at the beautiful morning sun.

The smell of bacon fills the air and I laugh. At one point in time, the early morning smell of bacon worried me. But about 5 years ago now, everything changed. I awoke to the smell of bacon and by the end of that day began falling madly in love with my hunk of a Deputy, Derek Hale. 

Derek and I have been together for 5 years now and have lived together for 2. 

I never get tired of his absolute love for a meaty delicious breakfast and hot morning shower sex.

I never get tired of the way he smells after a long day at the station; sweaty man and jasmine cologne.

God, I never get tired of how grumpy he looks when he's sleeping or how grumbly he gets when we are lying in our California King and he's managed to find a way to wrap all of his strongly chiseled muscles around every part of my body and I REALLLYYY have to get up to go pee. 

I never get tired of the shy, reserved for Stiles, look in his eyes when he tells me he loves me. 

Derek has become my life and I can't imagine it without him...

I look over to our bedside clock and it's only 8 AM. Derek doesn't work today, he's taken the week off to celebrate my graduation from the BHCC (Beacon Hills Community College). I've gotten my associates in General Education and Derek and I are moving to New York in a few months where I begin my pre-law program, on scholarship, at Columbia University. We are both afraid and excited about what's to come for us in New York, but one thing is for certain: We want to experience it all together. 

My thoughts about bacon and Derek and our future have made me smile and I quickly jump out of bed and find my sweatpants and a white v-neck (Derek loves them on me).

After quickly taking a leak, washing my face, and brushing my teeth, I head downstairs toward our kitchen. 

Entering the doorway, My smile is erased and I almost choke on air.

Derek is 100% naked under that fucking powder blue Apron that started it all. 

I've kept it in a box for so long how in the hell did he find it?!

Derek turns to see my shocked face and let's out a sexily amused chuckle.

"Morning Graduate. Would you like breakfast?" He says smoothly, voice emulating the softness of silk. 

I can't find words. My mouth is dry and I'm still amazed that after all this time, he can make my dick go from over cooked noodle to valiant soldier in milliseconds. 

The sight of him is astonishing. It's winter! How is he always so evenly tanned?! He looks slightly damp, probably meaning he showered earlier and his hair hasn't dried. His eyes shine bright and lustful and his back muscles ripple. His ass muscles twitch with circular movement and I noticed that there is soft music playing from the built in speakers of our ceiling.

"I could be your fantasy..." Derek sings along in a low and sultry voice. I've always loved his singing...

I then realize that he's fucking dancing. For me. Sexily. In a fucking apron. This man is going to kill me.

Suddenly I'm hungry. But not for food. 

I quickly lick my lips and stride with purpose across the kitchen floor. The pan of bacon Derek has been cooking has been removed, placed elsewhere as I turn off the oven isle, and I make quick work of wrapping the other delicious smelling foods in foil and placing them in the oven on the lowest heat to keep them warm. 

Derek is standing aside, thick muscly arms crossed and gazing at me with an amused smirk and questioning eyebrows. Smug bastard I'll show him amused. 

I've barely noticed that the song has changed to a steady rhythm and hum that I am no longer paying attention to. But I want him to dance for me again.

"Keep going." I say when I finish. No finesse. I am now leaning on the kitchen counter, arms crossed, and a challenging, measuring gaze is placed on Derek. I am all barely controlled lust and desire. He's such a fucking cocktease. I love it.

He gasps slightly, probably from the harshness of my tone. Lots of people think I'm the more submissive one in our relationship, and it's mostly true, but at times like these, when Derek is being a playful little slut, I know it's because he wants my cock in his ass. I'm all too happy to oblige.

His eyes darken and he suddenly closes them. He releases one arm and slowly skims his fingers from his thick, beautiful, neck to his soft pinkish lips. He draws his forefinger into his mouth and opens his eyes, locking them into mine as he bites down on his forefinger. Hard. I let out a dirty low whine as encouragement for him to continue. 

He continues by swaying his hips slowly to the beat, every sway perfectly placed to the rise and fall of my chest as I breathe. My breath is dependent on his movements and from across the room, we are connected. An electricity so charged it gives me goosebumps. 

Derek feels it too and his hands roam more persistently over his body. His eyes are closed and he's switching back and forth between rubbing his barely covered chest to his now messy hair. He looks like such a fucking whore and it's all for me. I stride quickly to him and grasp his hips, both surprising him and halting his movements. 

His eyes snap open quickly to mine and he's panting harshly. He wants this as bad as I do and I plan on giving it to him.

"What do you want right now, baby?" I ask as I duck my head and begin biting and sucking vicious marks into his neck whilst barely grazing over the thin fabrics covering his nipples. He loves the harsh contrast between pain and pleasure this way and I love making him boneless and mine. 

He moans deep in his throat. Distracted and horny. I haven't gotten anywhere NEAR his cock yet and he's aching for me to touch it. Small attempted thrusts are made by him but I'm too far for him to touch or move against, yet so close. I can be a tease too, deputy.

Suddenly there is a frustrated whine and it's so sexy that in a second, I make sure his apron is off of him and I am rubbing my hands all over his body. I love touching him and kissing him and sucking him.

Yes sucking him is a great idea. I start to get on my knees but Derek's firm hand stops me. 

"No, Baby. I want to..." He says as he looks me in the eyes innocently and slips gracefully down onto his knees. I was so focused on his pleasure that I forgot that my cock was leaking and ready to go. 

"Fuck yes," I moan as he wastes no time removing my sweatpants and briefs and taking me all the way into his mouth. Derek is so sloppy about sucking cock. Wet popping noises, gurgled moans that feel great around the head of my dick, lots of spit and hand work. I'm always in for a ride when he does this for me and it's so hard not to come fast. The first few times he did it to me, I was set for failure, but now, I've gotten the hang of it. 

"Jusssssttt like that baby." I moan in encouragement and it seems like he melts around my dick when I say it.  
God I love him.

The feeling of his hot, wet, throat and mouth around me is too overwhelming, though, so I have to tell him to stop.

"Derrrrr, baby. I want to come in yourrr ass nottt your thhhroat baby," I barely whisper. He hears it and stops immediately. 

"I'm sorry baby, you just taste so good in the morning," he says, wiping the spit from his hands on the abandoned apron on the floor. His mouth looks wrecked and there are tears in his eyes from taking me so far down his throat. He looks like mine. I idly think about how much I love this sexy, frustrating, maddening man and some day I'm going to marry him. But right now, I'm going to fill his filthy ass with my cum. 

"Let's go upstairs so I can put that slutty mouth to more use," I say as I grasp his hand and begin tow him away with vigor.

"Yes, Sir!" Derek says with a hearty laugh and a sexy smirk on his face as we walk the stairs toward our bedroom in our home where our love is all we need. 

God, I feel so good right now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thougt ending it there would be fun and exciting ;)
> 
> (Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. My life got super busy all of a sudden but I'm so happy I found time to finish this.)
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC! 
> 
> I was do nervous when I began and all of you have encouraged me and it's now completed. Thanks so much for everything. 
> 
> I love writing Sterek! Send me prompts to my tumblr inbox! I'll write more! 
> 
> Lizamineliy.tumblr.com :)


End file.
